Natural Gift (move)
Natural Gift (Japanese: しぜんのめぐみ Nature's Blessing) is a move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM83 in Generation IV. Effect Natural Gift inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Natural Gift's power and type vary depending on the user's held Berry. Using Natural Gift consumes the held Berry. The move will fail if the user is not holding a Berry, or if it cannot use its held Berry (due to , , , or ). If Natural Gift cannot be fully executed due to , heavy rain, or extremely harsh sunlight, the Berry is not consumed. In Generation IV, Natural Gift is affected by . From Generation V onward, Natural Gift is unaffected by Normalize, , , and . However, it is affected by (if the move would be Normal-type) and . The type and power of Natural Gift vary as follows. Description |The user draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. The user draws power from the Berry it is holding to attack. The Berry determines its type and power. }} |The user draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power.}} |The user draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 39 |39}} 44 |44}} 33 |33|33}} |31|31}} |31|31}} 23 |23|23|23}} 23 |23|23|23}} 15 |15}} 85 |85|85|85}} 85 |85|85|85}} 12 |12}} 21 |21 20 |20}} 21 |21 20 |20}} 30 |30}} 33 |33|33}} |46|46|46|form=Sky Forme}} By By TM Special move Generation IV Generation V - }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, other items such as Seeds can be used in place of a Berry. Unlike the core series, the held item will not be consumed. Also, the move can be used without a held item, in which case the attack will become . Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon In , holding a food item will increase the power of the move as well as changing its type. Oddly, the Oran Berry causes the move to become type, which differs from previous Mystery Dungeon games as well as the core series games. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. The move's type and power will change, based on the kind of Berry the user is holding, if any.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. The move's type and power will change based on the kind of Berry the user is holding, if any.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. The move's type and power will change based on the kind of Berry you are holding, if any.}} |It damages an enemy. If you're holding food, such as Berries or seeds, the move's type will change and the power will go up.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Water (type)|Water-type}}|image2=Jupiter Tangrowth Natural Gift Fire.png|image2p=Tangrowth |Fire (type)|Fire-type}}|image3=Jupiter Tangrowth Natural Gift Ground.png|image3p=Tangrowth |Ground (type)|Ground-type}}|image4=Jupiter Tangrowth Natural Gift Electric.png|image4p=Tangrowth |Electric (type)|Electric-type}}}} Berry Dealt Electric-type damage}} In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自然之恩 |zh_cmn=自然之恩 自然恩惠 |nl=Natuurlijke Gift |fr=Don Naturel |de=Beerenkräfte |el=Φυσικό Χάρισμα |it=Dononaturale |ko=자연의은혜 |pt_br=Presente Natural |es=Don Natural |sr=Prirodni dar |vi=Đặc Ân Thiên Nhiên }} Category:Moves that change type Category:Moves that have variable power Category:Item-manipulating moves de:Beerenkräfte es:Don natural fr:Don Naturel it:Dononaturale ja:しぜんのめぐみ zh:自然之恩（招式）